Australian Mounted Division
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Division |role= Mounted infantry Australian light horse yeomanry cavalry |size= |command_structure=Desert Column Desert Mounted Corps Egyptian Expeditionary Force |garrison= |equipment= Horse rifle and bayonet (Yeomanry armed with swords) 1916–1918. After the Yeomanry were sent to the Western Front, from mid-1918 a sword was added to the Light Horse along with Mixte de Cavalerie du Lavant Regiment |battles=First World War *Sinai and Palestine Campaign ;Palestine *First Battle of Gaza *Second Battle of Gaza *Battle of Beersheba *Battle of Hareira and Sheria *Battle of Mughar Ridge *Battle of Jerusalem *Second Transjordan attack on Shunet Nimrin and Es Salt (1918) *Occupation of the Jordan Valley (1918) *Battle of Megiddo **Battle of Sharon (1918) ***Capture of Jenin ***Battle of Samakh ***Capture of Tiberias ;Syria *Capture of Damascus (1918) **Battle of Jisr Benat Yakub **Charge at Kaukab *Pursuit to Haritan |anniversaries=31 October Beersheba Day |decorations= |disbanded= |notable_commanders= Major General Henry West Hodgson (1917–1919) }} The Australian Mounted Division originally formed as the Imperial Mounted Division in January 1917, was a mounted infantry, light horse and yeomanry division. The division was formed in Egypt, and along with the Anzac Mounted Division formed part of Desert Column, Egyptian Expeditionary Force in World War I. The division was originally made up of the Australian 3rd Light Horse Brigade, (formerly Anzac Mounted Division) the reconstituted 4th Light Horse Brigade, and two British yeomanry brigades; the 5th Mounted Brigade and 6th Mounted Brigade. History During the First Battle of Gaza, the division (as the Imperial Mounted Division) provided protection from counter-attack on the eastern flank while the main infantry assault was underway. The brigades became the rearguard during the withdrawal from Gaza after the attack was called off. Composition The core brigades of the division were: 3rd Light Horse Brigade * 8th Light Horse Regiment (Victoria, Australia) * 9th Light Horse Regiment (Victoria and South Australia) * 10th Light Horse Regiment (Western Australia) 4th Light Horse Brigade * 4th Light Horse Regiment (Victoria) * 11th Light Horse Regiment (Queensland and South Australia) * 12th Light Horse Regiment (New South Wales) 5th Mounted Brigade (January 1917 – April 1918) The British 5th Mounted Brigade (formerly the 1st South Midland Mounted Brigade ) joined from Corps Troops in January 1917 on formation of the division. With the division, it took part in the First and Second Battles of Gaza. The brigade remained with the division when it was renamed Australian Mounted Division on 30 June 1917. It then took part in the Third Battle of Gaza including the Capture of Beersheba and the Battle of Mughar Ridge. It also resisted the Turkish counter-attacks in the Turkish Defence of Jerusalem. , by Lady Butler]] Three of the brigade's squadrons took part in the Charge at Huj, the last British cavalry charge against enemy guns. In March 1918, the 2nd Indian Cavalry Division was broken up in France. The Canadian (Canadian Cavalry Brigade) and British units (7th Dragoon Guards, 8th Hussars and N and X Batteries, RHA) remained in France and the Indian elements were sent to Egypt. By an Egyptian Expeditionary Force GHQ Order of 12 April 1918, the mounted troops of the EEF were reorganised when the Indian Army units arrived in theatre. On 24 April 1918, the 2nd Mounted Division was formed on the Indian Establishment; 5th Mounted Brigade was merged with elements of the 3rd (Ambala) Cavalry Brigade and assigned to the new division. 6th Mounted Brigade (January 1917 – June 1917) The British 6th Mounted Brigade (formerly the 2nd South Midland Mounted Brigade) joined from the Western Frontier Force in January 1917 on formation of the division. With the division, it took part in the First and Second Battles of Gaza. The complete brigade was transferred to the newly formed Yeomanry Mounted Division on 27 June 1917, joining it at el Maraqeb. 5th Light Horse Brigade (from mid-1918) *14th Light Horse Regiment *15th Light Horse Regiment *16th Regiment Mixte de Marche de Palestine et Syrie (also known as the 1er Régiment Mixte de Marche de Cavalerie du Lavant) British 19th Horse Artillery Brigade * 1st Nottinghamshire Battery Royal Horse Artillery (RHA) (known as Notts RHA) * 1/1st Berkshire Battery RHA * A Battery Honourable Artillery Company (HAC) * B Battery HAC * Brigade Ammunition Column Each battery was equipped with four Ordnance QF 13 pounder field guns. Light Horse Field Ambulance * Australian Light Horse Field Ambulance *3rd Light Horse Field Ambulance *4th Light Horse Field Ambulance See also *Military history of Australia during World War I Notes References Bibliography * * * * * * * * * External links *First AIF Order of Battle 1914–1918: Australian Mounted Division Category:Divisions of Australia in World War I Category:Cavalry divisions Category:Military units and formations established in 1916 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919